<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Waiting by flawedamythyst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596723">Call Waiting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst'>flawedamythyst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Formative Experiences In a Boy's Life, M/M, Phone Sex, Time Travel, Wrong number</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has been waiting for this call for a couple of years now. It goes even better than he'd imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariana_oconnor/gifts">mariana_oconnor</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Present for Mariana_oconnor, because I heard on the grapevine that it was her birthday. I know you like wrong number fics and time travel fics, so I thought why not combine them? Happy Birthday!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When his phone rang, Bucky was sprawled out on the sofa with a beer, flicking between CNN and <i>Dancing With The Stars</i> because he liked to pretend he was better than reality TV but he also liked seeing the fancy dresses.</p>
<p>It was an unknown number, but that was never gonna stop Bucky from picking up, not when he knew too many people who lost their phones to terrorists or aliens or natural disasters on a regular basis.</p>
<p>“Hello,” he said, flicking back to CNN in case they could hear what was playing in the background.</p>
<p>“Hey, uh...Is that Teri’s phone?”</p>
<p>Fuck. Bucky sat up straight. He’d been waiting for this call for a couple of years now.</p>
<p>“Nope,” he said, still trying to sound relaxed and casual. “Sorry, man, no Teri here.”</p>
<p>The voice on the other end swore softly, disappointment bleeding through his frustration.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing she gave you a wrong number,” added Bucky, reaching for the remote and switching the TV off so he could concentrate on the call.</p>
<p>“Yeah, seems like,” said the voice, and there was a slur to the guy’s voice that Bucky instantly recognised as three drinks in. “Don’t know why she didn’t just say she didn’t want a second hook-up, I thought we got along okay.”</p>
<p>“Plenty of other fish out there,” said Bucky. “You’ll find someone worth a hundred of her, just give it time.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe,” said the guy, but he didn’t sound too sure of that. “Doesn’t help me much tonight, though. It’s kinda late to be going out looking for a hook-up.” He cleared his throat. “Shit, that made me sound kinda sleazy, I just...I really could do with getting laid tonight, you know?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know,” said Bucky, settling back against the sofa and grinning to himself, because he knew that half-horny, half-lonely tone all too well, and he knew exactly what to do to combat it. He’d just have to step a bit more carefully this time than he usually did. “I could talk you through it, if you want?”</p>
<p>There was a telling pause. “What?”</p>
<p>Bucky tried to hide the grin in his voice. “Hey, you’re not the only one home alone and kinda horny, and I’ve been told I’ve got a good voice for phone sex.”</p>
<p>That silence went on a bit longer. “I’m not-” started the guy, then cut himself off.</p>
<p>“Listen,” said Bucky, “you don’t know me, you could tell me anything you want about yourself, or nothing at all, you could just sit there in silence while I tell you a dirty story, or I could tell you what I’d do to you if we hooked up at a bar, or what I’d do with a chick instead, whatever you want. And you could hang up at any time and that’ll be it, all over. Your choice.”</p>
<p>There was another hesitation, then the guy said, slowly, “Yeah. Okay. I can- Yeah.” He sounded young in a way Bucky hadn’t really been expecting, although he probably should have.</p>
<p>“Great,” said Bucky, tipping his head back to look at the ceiling and grinning to himself. “What do you want then, dirty story about a chick? About a fella? About you?”</p>
<p>“Not about me,” said the guy quickly, and Bucky could hear movement down the phone, fabric rustling and bed springs creaking. “But, uh...maybe a guy?”</p>
<p>Bucky clenched his hand into a fist of satisfaction. Fuck, this call was turning out to be even better than he’d figured it would be. “Okay, no problem,” he said, then shifted a bit, unzipping his hoodie, because there was no way he wasn’t going to get off from this. “Well, I’m sitting on my sofa, so if there was a guy with me, I’d be kissing him. I like taller guys, so I’d have him laying out below me where I could reach his mouth nice and easy, and I’d be running my hands up and down his sides, under his shirt, so I could feel all his warm skin and hard muscles.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” said the guy, and he sounded a bit breathless, but not as much as Bucky wanted him to be.</p>
<p>“You touching yourself?” he asked. “Running your hands over your stomach, up to your chest? Bet it feels good, right? I know it feels good when I do it to my fella.”</p>
<p>There was another rustle of cloth and then Bucky could hear the soft slide of a hand over skin and, fuck, he'd never been more grateful for his enhanced hearing. He ran his own hand, the one not holding his phone, over his stomach, then up to his nipples and gently tugged on one, feeling it harden.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” said the guy, softly, as if afraid to admit it out loud.</p>
<p>“I’d strip his shirt off completely,” said Bucky, “toss it over my shoulder because it doesn’t matter a jot, not when I’ve got a sexy guy like that spread out below me, looking up at me with his pretty blue eyes.”</p>
<p>There was a gasp from the other end of the phone and Bucky winced, because he hadn’t intended to include any identifying features.</p>
<p>“I’d lean down and kiss him again, then trail kisses down his neck, across his shoulders, down to his chest. He’d be breathing kinda heavy by then, and I know I would be, so maybe I’d pause there, then get my mouth on his nipples. Give them a suck, get them all pointed and hard, just like I know his cock’s getting hard as well.” Bucky tugged on his own nipple again, then ran his thumb across it, and didn’t bother holding in his tiny moan. “Fuck, he'd be so hot like that,” he added, the image in his head as clear as if he were watching a video.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” said the guy, more of a gasp then a word. “Shit.”</p>
<p>“You touching yourself?” asked Bucky. “How’re you doing it?”</p>
<p>The guy was silent for a moment, and Bucky thought maybe he'd pushed too far, then he said, “I’m touching my chest, like you said. Playing with my- playing with my nipples.” There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice, but it was mostly drowned beneath how turned on he obviously was.</p>
<p>“Damn, I bet you look really good like that,” said Bucky.</p>
<p>The guy snorted. “Yeah, I don’t know about that,” he said. “Not as good as this guy you’re talking about, anyway.”</p>
<p>“Nah, I bet you are,” said Bucky. “Bet if you were the one spread out on my sofa, I’d be too turned on to do much more than keep kissing you, running my hands over your chest, touching your nipples until you’re gasping from it, pushing your hips up against mine because we both know this isn’t enough, isn’t what you really need.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” gasped the guy and Bucky sucked in a breath, because he knew that note of desperation, he knew exactly how close the guy was.</p>
<p>“You got your pants open yet?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Nah,” said the guy, “I’m still- you’re still touching my chest.”</p>
<p>And fuck, that was the hottest part of this thing, just how easily he had let Bucky pull him into the fantasy and make him the target of it instead of some random imaginary guy.</p>
<p>“Press your hand over your cock,” he said. “Over your pants, just give yourself a little squeeze. You feel that?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” said the guy, breathlessly.</p>
<p>“That’s how it would feel if I had my thigh pressed against you,” said Bucky. “I’m pressing right down against your body, kissing back up to your mouth while you push up against me. I can’t stop touching you when you’re like this, when you’re making such pretty noises and feeling so good underneath me.”</p>
<p>The guy gasped out another swear word, proving Bucky’s point for him. “You’re gonna touch me, right?” he asked, and all the hesitation he’d been feeling seemed to have been swept away in horniness. “I’m gonna need more than your thigh.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” said Bucky, “Of course. Gonna give you exactly what you need, baby, you’ve been so good for me.” There was a strangled groan at that but Bucky kept talking. “I slip my hand in your pants,” and shit, he had no idea what the guy was wearing. Could be sweatpants, jeans, skintight lycra, anything, and Bucky didn’t know how to describe getting him free of them. “Do they- could you get them off for me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” said the guy, and there was the sound of the zipper, then a rustle of cloth. “I’m pushing them down for you, giving you access to do...fuck. To do whatever you want.” He let out a surprised snort, as if he'd just realised how strange this was. “Shit, this is maybe the weirdest wrong number ever.”</p>
<p>Bucky smiled to himself. “Definitely the most memorable.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” agrees the guy with a moan, and Bucky could hear skin-on-skin again.</p>
<p>“Hey, no touching until I say,” he said, and the guy sucked in tight breath, and the sound stopped.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck,” he said in a strangled voice. “Oh fuck, why’s that so hot? Seriously, dude, this is insane.”</p>
<p>Bucky ran his hand down his chest and cupped it around his own erection, squeezing over his sweatpants. “Feels pretty sane to me,” he said. “Feels pretty damn good, and that’s the most important thing, right? Now, I want you to play with your nipples again with one hand, I want you to shut your eyes and imagine me doing it to you, touching your chest with one hand while the other strokes over your hips, down to your thighs, back up between your legs to where you’re aching for me.”</p>
<p>The guy groaned again, and Bucky could hear his hands moving, sliding over soft skin that he wanted, so badly, to be the one touching. For now, he just eased his hand into his pants, spreading his legs a bit wider so he could take a firm grip on his own erection.</p>
<p>“Wrap your hand around yourself,” he said. “Don't move it yet, just hold on, nice and tight.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re killing me,” said the guy, and he sounded desperate enough to mean it.</p>
<p>“Nope, just gonna make you feel real good,” said Bucky. “Like you deserve, for being so good for me, for lying there and letting me touch you however I want.”</p>
<p>The noise the guy made at that sounded more pained than anything, and Bucky couldn’t keep himself from starting to pull on his cock. “I start jerking you off,” he said as he moved his hand, shutting his eyes and imagining it was someone else’s cock he was touching, someone with blue eyes and a hard muscles, someone who always looked like a wet dream come to life when he was spread out under Bucky. “Nice and slow to start with, long, careful strokes so I can enjoy the way your face looks, the way you’re panting for me, desperate for more but not asking for it because you’re happy to let me just take whatever I want, because you’re so good for me.”</p>
<p>“Oh shit,” said the guy in a low voice. “Ah, shit shit shit, I can’t-”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you can,” said Bucky, speeding his hand up. “You can wait for me, make it last. I’m speeding up now, faster and harder, and I’m loving how you look, the way your skin flushes red down your throat as you get close, the noises you make when I touch your nipple again-”</p>
<p>There was a high-pitched whine, and Bucky knew that meant the guy was still following his instructions and had just thumbed across his own nipple, imagining it was Bucky doing it and, shit, oh shit, that was-</p>
<p>Bucky came into his hand with a moan, swallowing down the name he wanted to call out. His eyes were squeezed shut so he could better concentrate on every scrap of noise coming down the phone to him, the way the guy’s hand had clearly sped up and the grunts that were intermingled with his panting breaths.</p>
<p>“I can’t, please,” he said. “Fuck, dude, you gotta let me-”</p>
<p>“You can come,” said Bucky. “Go on. Come for me. Let me hear you.”</p>
<p>The guy made a choked noise as he came, still sounding desperate, and Bucky wished he’d thought to record this call once he’d realised what it was. </p>
<p>“Oh shit,” said the guy, breathlessly. “Oh man, that was- Shit.”</p>
<p>Bucky let out a tired laugh. “Yeah,” he agreed.</p>
<p>There was silence for a few breaths as the guy pulled himself back together, then came the sound of fumbled movements to grab something to clean up with. Bucky just stayed where he was, wiping his hand on his pants, because this call wasn’t going to last much longer and he didn’t want to waste a second of it.</p>
<p>“Shit, I can’t believe I just did that with a complete stranger,” said the guy, letting out a breathless laugh.</p>
<p>“If it helps, my name’s Bucky,” said Bucky.</p>
<p>The guys snorted. “Seriously? Like Bucky Barnes from the comics? And, you know, history?”</p>
<p>Bucky let out a tired laugh. “Exactly like that, Clint,” he said. “Give it a few years, and that will make sense.”</p>
<p>“How the fuck do you know my name?” asked Clint, all the post-coital lethargy falling out of his voice.</p>
<p>“Like I said,” said Bucky. “Give it a few years.”</p>
<p>He ended the call before he could ask any more questions, dropping the phone on the sofa beside him and letting out a long sigh. Fuck, that had really been something.</p>
<p>It took ten minutes before his brain was working well enough in the wake of the call for him to connect the dots between it and the fact that he’d been chucked Strange’s time-manipulating amulet to protect in the middle of a fight a couple of days ago and had just shoved it in his pocket. The same pocket his cell phone had been in. Clearly Strange needed to do something more to keep that thing under control.</p>
<p>Bucky pulled himself away from the thought when he heard the front door being unlocked. There was a rush of excited paws before Lucky jumped up onto the sofa beside him. “Hey, boy,” said Bucky, giving him a brief pet before standing up to watch Clint coming in, kicking his sneakers off and hanging up Lucky’s lead.</p>
<p>“Hey, guess who called while you were out?”</p>
<p>Clint groaned. “If it was Steve with a mission, tell him to go fuck himself. I want you to myself for the next couple of days.”</p>
<p>“Nope, wasn’t Steve,” said Bucky, strolling towards him across the room. “It was you.”</p>
<p>Clint froze still, then turned to stare at him. “It happened?”</p>
<p>“Yep,” said Bucky. “Finally.”</p>
<p>It had taken Clint a couple of months after they’d first met to casually ask if Bucky ever remembered having a missed call from him. When Bucky had pointed out that Hydra hadn’t exactly let him have a phone, it had taken Clint another few weeks to explain that, at some point, he was likely to get a missed call from someone asking after Teri, and that there was some weird time travel shit involved with it.</p>
<p>He hadn’t given him many more details, but Bucky had figured out pretty quick that there was a bit more to it than a normal wrong number. It turned out it had been even better than anything he could have imagined.</p>
<p>Clint’s eyes darted over Bucky, taking in the rumpled state of his clothing. “Oh shit, this was what you were wearing for it?” He made a face. “I don’t know why, I always pictured super-tight jeans.”</p>
<p>“I know exactly why,” said Bucky, wrapping his arms around him and leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. “It’s because you’ve got a thing for thighs.”</p>
<p>“Got a thing for your thighs, maybe,” said Clint, looping his arms around Bucky’s waist and grinning down at him. “Shit, I can’t believe that finally happened today. It must have been, what? Ten years ago for me? Back when I was just a circus performer who hadn’t let himself consider that maybe dudes were just as hot as chicks.” He leaned down and kissed Bucky. “You were a very formative experience for me.”</p>
<p>“Glad I could help,” said Bucky. “Hey, want to have another formative experience? Maybe in the bedroom? I could dig out some tight jeans, if you want?”</p>
<p>Clint grinned at him. “I think I prefer you without any pants at all,” he said and well, Bucky could definitely go with that.</p>
<p>“You gonna be my good boy then?” he asked, leaning in close to Clint to watch his pupils dilate. “Gonna lie back and let me touch you just like I told you I would, half an hour or ten years ago?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” said Clint, breathlessly. “Of course. Always.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>